Capitán Vor
| faction = Grineer | planet = Mercurio, Ceres | mission = Tolstoj, Exta | shield = 900 | alloyarmor = 250 | clonedflesh = 900 | baseexperience = 1,500 | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Cabeza: 2.0x | weapon = Seer Llave Janus Cronus | abilities = Mina Nervos Teletransportación Burbuja Escudo |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Mercurio: Plano de Cronus Plano de Seer (38.72%) Cañón de Seer (38.72%) Receptor de Seer Ceres: Plano de Miter (16.67%) Cañon de Miter (16.67%) Hoja de Miter (16.67%) Empuñadura de Miter (16.67%) Chasis de Miter (16.67%) Plano de Gremlins gemelas (16.67%) Célula Orokin (2.58%) Sello de Vor }} :Para su versión corrupta, ve a Vor corrupto. El Capitán '''(anteriormente llamado '''Almirante)' Vor' es el primer jefe en WARFRAME con el que los jugadores se encuentran y es una de las pocas figuras en el juego que entienden la tecnología Orokin, siendo capaz de usarla y fusionarla con la tecnología Grineer para crear armas ofensivas como su marca registrada, la pistola Seer y su armadura, la cual es alimentada por una llave del Vacío y le otorga poderosos ataques de luz de rango. El Capitán Vor puede actualmente ser encontrado en tres localizaciones, haciéndolo el jefe más recurrente junto a los Asesinos. Primero aparece en Mercurio siendo el primer jefe que los jugadores deben enfrentar, luego, de alguna manera vivo, en Ceres, en una pelea doble de Jefes junto al Teniente Lech Kril y finalmente aparece como una versión corrupta de si mismo en el Vacío. En Tolstoj, Mercurio, dará como recompensa el plano o componentes de la Seer al morir, y al mismo tiempo dejará caer Células Orokin. También hay una pequeña posibilidad de recibir el plano de la Cronus. En cambio, en Exta, Ceres, el jugador es recompensado con el plano y componentes del Warframe Frost. Historia General El Capitán Vor es uno de los pocos personajes que parecen entender la tecnología Orokin y manipularla para su propio beneficio, principalmente como un medio para encontrar más artefactos Orokin para explotar (así como para capturar y/o matar a cualquier Tenno recién despertado que él y sus fuerzas encuentren). Esto se demuestra mejor con la llave del Vacío en su posesión (la cual usa en el combate para su beneficio), Así como su configuración personalizada para la pistola Seer (una hibridación de tecnología Orokin y Grineer). Como con la mayoría de los Grineer, el Capitán Vor muestra el desprecio hacia los Tenno, burlándose de ellos de que él tomará su equipo como sus trofeos. Algunas de sus burlas también sugieren que diseca a los Tenno para entender la fuente de su poder, el cual, es un rasgo compartido con Alad V. Operación: Miedo árido En el diorama de la victoria para la Operación: Miedo árido se sugiere que Vor tome la responsabilidad personal de guardar el secreto de Phobos de los Tenno, y también menciona que los medios de Alad de ocultar su localización eran insuficientes. Independientemente, decide quedarse en Phobos para confrontar a cualquier Tenno que llegue allí, llevando al Teniente Lech Kril para asistirlo. La presa de Vor En el punto antes del comienzo de la era Warframe, las Reinas Gemelas le dieron la tarea a Vor de rastrear y destruir las criocápsulas Warframe a través del sistema. Sin embargo, en lugar de destruirlas, Vor capturaría a los Tenno y los usaría para restaurar el ejército Grineer en decadencia con una nueva generación de mejores clones. En última instancia, el fracaso del Almirante Vor en cumplir con sus órdenes hizo que las Reinas perdieran su fe en él, rebajando su rango de Capitán como resultado. Algún tiempo después, el capitán Vor reanuda sus operaciones para neutralizar a los Tenno recién despertados, viajando a la Tierra para localizar un caché de criocápsulas. Sin embargo, su intento por capturarlos falla. Estos lo derrotan en Mercurio y escapan de la Tierra. El Renacimiento Después de una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo, su llave del Vacío empieza a revivirlo, uniendo su cuerpo separado a través de una masa giratoria de energía del vacío. Desde ese punto, él considera al Orokin como un ser piadoso, llegando incluso a referirse a su llave Orokin como "Llave Janus". En su estado mental actual, Vor cree conocer el poder "verdadero" del Vacío, aclamando que los Tenno son "intrusos" dirigidos por un "falso profeta" (muy probablemente refiriéndose a Lotus). Es desconocido si ha sido convencido por su resucitación, o simplemente ha sido un lavado de cerebro de su propia llave. Como se ve en El Nacimiento, el recién revivido Capitán Vor es visto marchando a través de las tropas Grineer para demostrar el poder de su Llave Orokin, posiblemente llevando a sus soldados al Vacío y corrompiéndolos en el proceso. Apariencia El Capitán Vor es un Grineer anciano e incapacitado que ha perdido tres de sus extremidades y un ojo y posee su propia armadura pesada de color café. Gran parte del blindaje cubre la totalidad de su cuerpo con mangueras de tubería esparcidas por todas partes, junto con partes mecánicas del cuerpo que reemplazan ambas piernas, además de su brazo y su ojo derecho. Está armado con una Cronus y una Seer a su disposición, junto con una ranura especial en su pecho izquierdo con forma de llave reservado para su Llave Orokin, la cual usa a menudo para múltiples propósitos. Como en todo deterioro genético Grineer, tiene arrugas extendidas por su cara y presumiblemente por todo su cuerpo; Aunque esto podría ser un factor de su vejez ya que un Comandante se refiere al Capitán Vor como un "hombre viejo" en el trailer de La Llamada. El Capitán Vor, al igual que muchos Jefes, tiene burlas únicas. Aquí hay una lista de ellas: *''"Your (Warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (Player name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (Warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (Clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (Warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (Player name)!"'' *''"Your (Primary weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Your (Warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' *''"¿Y te llamas a ti mismo un guerrero? ¡Muestra algo de honor!"'' Notas *Al morir, su Llave Orokin brillará y eventualmente revivirá al Capitán Vor, como se ve en el trailer de La Llamada y El Nacimiento. Esto se ha implementado parcialmente en el juego en Vor corrupto, ya que el jugador nunca ve a Vor regenerarse como en el trailer. *Durante el video de introducción, el centinela del jugador puede atacar a Vor si está lo suficientemente cerca de él. Como tal, es posible detener el tiempo (al ver la introducción) para que el centinela le dañe significativamente antes de que empiece la pelea. *Si bien es una ocurrencia rara debido a su inexactitud, es posible que una Mina Nervos se pegue al el jugador en el caso de un impacto directo durante el despliegue, resultando en un daño pesado hasta que la mina expire. *Vor puede ser ragdolled con el Vórtice de Vauban. *Durante la pelea en Ceres, Si Vor o Kril son afectados por un proc de se atacarán el uno al otro como también a otros enemigos en el área. *El daño no atraviesa los escudos del Capitán Vor, solo los dañará. Ten esto en cuenta si llevas una configuración de arma con daño Tóxico. Curiosidades *El trailer al final del Devstream 32 afirma que Vor fue antes un almirante antes de que fuera degradado, aun así, en La presa de Vor lista su antiguo rango como General. *Vor es el Jefe con menor nivel en el juego, apareciendo con un nivel mínimo de 3 en Mercurio. Sin embargo, su ninivel, es también el más escalado cuando se trata de escala de cónclave, escalando de nivel mucho más rápido que otros jefes. *Antes de la el Capitán Vor era escencialmente un Filoardiente con un traje rojo y estadísticas aumentadas. **Después de la , Pre-Actualización 9 la armadura de Vor se cambió a blanca, y se le aumentó el daño. De vez en cuando, el carmesí original aparecería en la escena antes de cambiar rápidamente a blanco. En la se le devolvió su armadura roja original. *Vor es el segundo jefe en ser renovado, después del Teniente Lech Kril. También, es también el segundo jefe en tener una voz única después de Kril. Además, Vor es el segundo jefe que tiene una animación de muerte única; Al morir, Vor tropezará y gritará una última burla antes de partirse en la mitad desde la cintura, similar a su muerte en el trailer. **Esta animación de muerte seguirá siendo utilizada incluso si fue asesinado con un arma, maza cuerpo a cuerpo, o ciertas habilidades de Warframe. *Antes de la , los algoritmos de Vor para la escalada de nivel basada en el nivel de jugador, el número dio lugar a la posibilidad de obtener un Vor de nivel 100 con equipos de 4. El algoritmo se cambió en la Actualización 9.1 para evitar que tal ridiculez ocurriera de nuevo. *''Vor'' es el nombre del general de una casta de nobles del planeta Barrayar en la serie de novelas Saga Vorkosigan de Lois McMaster Bujold. Curiosamente, el primer libro de uno de los personajes principales, un miembro de la casta, también porta el rango de Capitán. *En la se cambió el lenguaje regular del Captain Vor de Grineer a Inglés. Sin embargo, aun así habla Grineer durante el tutorial. *Al igual que el Sargas Ruk y Shik Tal, la voz del Capitán vor es protagonizada por DESkree. *Una inspección más detallada revela que el modelo de la Mina Nervos de Vor es un Rodillo con dos hojas de Miter unidas en los lados opuestos del Rodillo. *El diorama para el evento Operación: Honda lo representa en un enfrentamiento armado con el Corpus, aunque se desconoce si tuvo alguna otra participación en ese evento. Errores * El Capitán Vor puede aveces subir a nivel 15 después de usar Esfera Escudo, potencialmente teletransportándose en los Lanceros de Élite y Lanceros Protectores. Imgur - Elite Lancer in Vor fight * Incluso se puede establecer la escena cinemática debajo de la plataforma, la causa que la cámara muestre al capitán Vor hundido en el piso. * Ocasionalmente, cuando se protege, Vor tiene una pequeña tendencia a quedarse atascado en una pose, siendo aun capaz de moverse y atacar a los jugadores de forma normal, haciendo imposible completar la misión ya que en ese estado se mantiene permanentemente invulnerable. * Matar al Capitán Vor cuando está con la habilidad Impregnación molecular de Nova, causa que el cuerpo de Vor se duplique en un número inusual. * Al usar RhinoPisotón cuando se está Vor teletransportando puede volverlo invisible, dejando únicamente su rastro de energía para seguir su posición. * Hacer que Vor despliegue Escudo Esfera mientras está cerca de una pared puede causar que sus refuerzos sean generados dentro de la pared haciéndolos dañables únicamente a través de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo (si se está lo suficientemente cerca), habilidades con área de efecto o disparando a través de la pared. Los enemigos pueden atacarte a través de la pared. * Durante la batalla en Exta, Ceres, Vor continuará usando sus Taunts incluso si es el primero en morir. * El cuerpo de Vor puede no explotar al morir. Véase También *Vor corrupto Vor, cuando fue corrompido por la influencia corrupta del Vacío Referencias en:Captain Vor fr:Capitaine Vor Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Jefe Categoría:Actualización 9